


Are You Proud of Me Yet, Dad?

by Emily_711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dadza, Explosions, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Spoilers for November 16th streams :), Techno and Tommy are just mentioned in passing, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_711/pseuds/Emily_711
Summary: ~Spoilers for November 16th stream~“What do you think you’re doing?”A very distinct voice called from behind him, and Wilbur felt himself freeze. Was that..? No way. “Dad?”He didn’t turn around, uncertain. Every bone in his body felt heavy,a weight laying down on him.“I asked you what you think you’re doing, Wilbur Soot.”---Aka, Dadza joins and tries to stop his son from destroy his own nation. Things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Are You Proud of Me Yet, Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> This includes spoilers for the events that occured on the DreamSMP for november 16th! Don't read this if you don't want to get spoiled. Also, there's major character death in this, so don't force yourself to read if you don't like major character death!!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. :)

“I heard there was a special place,” Wilbur sang as he walked down the hall towards the room that would lead to the destruction of L’manberg. 

It was finally time. L’manberg, his unfinished symphony. He’d fought so far hard for this nation. He’d declared their independence, yet now he’d be the one to set off their destruction. 

The room was darkly illuminated, a redstone torch on the wall, the words carved into the stone faintly visible. The button stood out, clear as day. 

“Where men could go an emancipate, the freedom and the tyranny of their rulers,” 

Wilbur had been down here how many times now? 4? 5? 8? This would finally be the last. Everything would go up in the explosion, L’manberg would lay in ruins. It would go up in smithereens. 

He hummed the next line, walking up and tracing the words that were next to the button. His finger traced longing over the lyrics to his song. His image for the nation had been so bright, had been so promising. And yet, his leadership had lead up to this. 

“It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg,” he chuckled to himself. His heart squeezed in his chest, but he knew what he had to do today. It wasn’t blown up yet, but it would be. Wilbur would make sure of it this time. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

A very distinct voice called from behind him, and Wilbur felt himself freeze. Was that..? No way. “Dad?” 

He didn’t turn around, uncertain. Every bone in his body felt heavy,a weight laying down on him. 

“I asked you what you think you’re doing, Wilbur Soot.” 

Wilbur felt every muscle in his body tense. Slowly, he turned to face his father. He burned with shame for the first time in months when he spotted his father’s disapproving gaze, lips pulled into a tight line, and arms crossed as he stood in the doorway of the room. 

Wilbur immediately had to break the eye contact he’d made with Phil. He hadn’t seen his father in months, not since he left the last SMP for this one and Phil went off to his own hardcore world with no more kids to watch over in the house. Wasn’t this quite the reunion? 

“I was just-um… Well, you see, I just wanted to check if this button works, y’know…” 

Wilbur glances back up to see his father has moved further inside the room, standing closer to him now. He feels his throat start to dry up as his dad hums, looking at the signs around the room. 

“Do you know what this button does Phil?” And Wilbur has to ask. He needs to know if his dad even _cares_ about him at this point. Or is Wilbur finally lost in his eyes? He _needs_ to know. 

“Yes, I know.” 

Phil just looks so _disappointed_ , but he doesn’t understand. He needs to do this. He has to blow up L’manberg, for his own peace. L’manberg was a place of love and warmth, at one time. Now, all it is filled with is hate and fighting. It needs to go. 

“And have you heard the song? The one- I was making a point, because there _was_ a special place. It’s- It’s not like that, anymore though, Phil.” 

And Wilbur is trying so hard to get his dad to see it his way. He needs Phil to understand why he’s doing this. 

“But you’ve just won that place back, Wil! It does still exist!” 

Wilbur feels his chest tighten. He knew Phil wouldn’t understand. His father- he doesn’t understand anything about this situation. A silence settles between the two- father and son- for one last moment. Then there’s a firework blast in the distance, and whether it’s from celebrating or from more death and destruction, neither of the two know. 

They’re here, in this underground room, explosives set behind a button that a crazed son is determined to push all while his father hopes and pleads for his son to see reason. 

“I don’t even- I don’t even know if this button still works, Phil. I could press it and nothing could happen…” But Wilbur knows it most likely still works. He checked just this morning, set up the 11, almost 12, stacks of tnt he had, laying each underneath the ground of a country he once used to run. 

“And you still want to take that risk? You still wanna blow it up?” Phil asks, arms finally unfolding as he takes a step closer to his son. Wilbur glances at the button, his hand itching to press it here and now. He laughs, eyes starting to burn with the force of holding back tears. 

“I do, I really do Phil.” 

Phil is frowning, Wilbur knows. But’s he’s turned away now, resolved in his option. He’s been determined to do this so many times before. He… He has to. 

“That’s a lot of tnt, then, that you’re going to set off. You know that, right, Wil?” 

Wilbur nods, resting his hand against the button. Not pressing it, not yet. 

“There was this saying, Phil, used by a traitor against L’manberg in the last war. His name was Eret.” Wilbur laughs. He can see the parallels between him and Eret, of course. He despised the man when he turned against them. He wonders if everyone will despise him after this. Will his family, will his dad, forgive him for this?

“And he said, this. ‘It was never meant to be.’” 

Wilbur’s shaking, his body and hands are buzzing, but he presses the button. He can hear Phil gasp from behind him, and Wil quickly turns to look his father in the eye. Wilbur’s saluting, tears leaking from his eyes as he smiles, finally done with the stress of it all. 

The tnt hisses from behind him, Phil muttering in disbelief. 

Then, the explosions are set off, pushing Wilbur forward slightly and making his ears ring. Wilbur aches to turn around, but the explosions are still going off. Phil says something, eyes wide as he looks forward at L’manberg- now exploded and tattered in ruins. His dad walks towards him, shaking his head. 

Wil’s heart crumbles. He just- he just wants dad to love him. Why, why can he never get the approval? Techno can go on a bloody murder spree, slaughtering everyone in sight, and get off scot-free with a proud ruffle of his hair. Tommy is praised for every little thing, despite how immature and foolish he is. Why isn’t… Why isn’t he good enough? What does he have to do to earn even the smallest amount of praise from his father?

Finally, the ringing in his ear stops. Wilbur turns around, to look at the destruction he’s caused. He lowers his salute from his forehead, mouth agape as he looks at the damage. The tears fall faster now, and Wilbur plasters a smile back onto his face. He’s happy, he’s finally done with all of this- What has he done- He’s destroyed everything he’s ever worked for- It’s all over now. 

“You actually did it.” 

Wilbur can’t turn to face his dad. If he does turn around now, this will all become too real. He’ll be forced to face the consequences of these actions, he’ll be drowning in all these stupid and pointless issues once more. All he wanted was a place for happiness and freedom. And look what that’s brought him!

And yet, Phil doesn’t even have to make Wilbur turn around. He walks up to Wilbur himself, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. And Wilbur breaks-

“My unfinished symphony, Phil! It’ll remain unfinished forever! If I can’t have it then no one can, Phil! It’s all gone now!”

Wilbur turns his head to meet Phil’s eyes. They’re red from crying, darting around and looking intently at Phil, as if waiting for some kind of reaction. All Phil can think about is how he wished he could have helped his son sooner. If only he’d never allowed Wil to go off onto a new server, if he’d kept them all close to him. 

Maybe, they’d still be a family. 

Instead, Phil’s forced Wilbur to go insane, forced Techno to become bloodthirsty and cold, and forced Tommy to grow up too fast.

Wilbur buries his head in Phil’s shoulder, grasping onto him like he’s his last lifeline. Phil holds on as tight as he can to his son, because Wilbur will _always_ be a member of his family. No matter how many pieces his children shatter into, he will be there to pick up each part of them to piece them back together. 

Wilbur is quick to tear himself away, however. Wilbur swallows and looks out at his destruction. Everything has gone up in smithereens, just like he planned. 

And yet, his chest still aches. There’s a pain there that was meant to have gone away now that everything was over. And yet, it seems to only have grown, making him clutch at the pain. It wasn’t supposed to be so cold anymore. This was meant to fix everything. He unsheathes his sword, and he can see the way his dad glances at him skeptically. 

He shoves the handle in Phil’s direction. “Kill me, Phil.” 

He says it with such straightforwardness and determination that it forces Phil to take the sword. He glances at the diamond blade, shimmering in the smokey haze with enchantments. 

Wilbur moves closer, eyes wider than before. Phil refuses to move, holding the sword in shock. 

“Phil, Phil, please. I- I need you to kill me,” Wilbur starts to beg, reaching forward to grab Phil’s jacket.

“You’re my son, Wil! I-I can’t Wil-” 

Wilbur throws out an arm, pointing aggressively towards the newly formed crater and the people that linger in its destruction. “Don’t you see Phil? They want you to kill me, I need you to kill me! Please, dad. Dad, dad, please kill me. Please, just end me.” 

Wilbur clutches tight to Phil, practically hugging him while asking for him to deliver death. He can feel the way his son is trembling, knows just how much his son wants him to end this. Wilbur, who he raised since childhood, asking his own father to kill him in his own arms.

Phil knows what he has to do, as much as it breaks his heart. 

Phil blinks tears out his eyes, gripping Wil tighter with one arm. With the other, he plunges a sword through his son’s stomach. 

He lays his head in his son’s hair, sniffling and crying as he holds his dying son. Wil’s body grows cold in his arms and Phil falls to his knees with his son. 

“I love you Wil, I’ll always love you Wil.” 

He hears one last thing from his son’s lips. 

“I love you too, dad.” 

Phil closed his eyes and breathes in his son’s hair one last time, before he lays the corpse of his own child down on the ground. 

Phil forces himself to stand up, tears still falling from his eyes as he does so. He takes the bloody sword out of Wil’s stomach, stabbing it into the stone beside him. 

Phil looks out into the crowd that has gathered. They’re all in shock, he can tell. He spots his two other sons in the crowd, he knows they’ll have a long talk about what’s happened in the time Philza has been away. 

Philza Minecraft is here now. The DreamSMP better be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, if you enjoyed this little one-shot I did, I'd love it if you could leave kudos or a comment! This is the first time I've ever written something for this fandom, so I'd love some support. Also, if you want to, you could subscribe to get updates from me since I will likely be posting more things like this in the future.  
> Anyways, I've got school in the morning and it's two am! I shall be off!(That would also be the reason that there might be so many spelling errors in this. I am very tired and I can't bring myself to read over this a few more times to check for every mistake. Hope you guys don't mind).  
> Hope you all have a good day/night <3 <3


End file.
